Defiance
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: Draco didn't always believe in blood purity.


Draco Malfoy sat at the table patiently. He ran his hand over his new crew cut; he recalled how how his mother had to hold him down while his hairdresser cut the previously long, shoulder length locks because he refused to get a haircut. But he liked how it turned out, it made him feel like a grown up. Plus most of the Death Eaters had short hair so it wouldn't show when the put on their masks and robes. And if being a Death Eater meant having short hair, then Draco would shave his whole body of hair, even his eyebrows. Being a Death Eater was his dream job, though he had no idea what they did, but his father Lucius was a Death Eater, and anything his father did, he would do.  
" Mudbloods. " spat Lucius Malfoy.  
Draco turned his head ever so slightly. " Daddy? "  
" What, Draco? " said Lucius.  
" Why are Mudbloods so bad? I mean, we're all wizards, aren't we? " said Draco with that touch of innocence that only came with a curious child.  
" Mudbloods are the scum under your shoe, the wax in your ear, the inferior race. You must never make friends with a Mudblood, or even talk to one. If you do, then you would be a blood traitor, a disgrace to your noble blood. " lectured Lucius, sounding a little surprised that someone had questioned him.  
" I know, Daddy, but what makes them so bad? What makes them the scum? " asked Draco.  
" They are inferior to us because their blood is impure. Cleanness does not run through their veins, as ours does. They do not deserve to be wizards, as well as Halfbloods and Blood Traitors. Never talk to any of them. You are a Pureblood, someone who is superior to everyone. Understand? " Lucius droned.  
Draco shook his head. " But aren't we all wizards? Aren't we all the same? " he asked.  
" No! " snapped Lucius. " Now stop talking about all this equality nonsense before I- "  
" But we are all are the same. " said Draco matter-of factly.  
" NO! No we're not they are filth and deserve to be dead! " said Lucius.  
" Im a wizard. Your a wizard. A Mudblood is a wizard. Why is that so difficult to understand? " asked Draco a bit nervously, while still keeping that im-right-your-a-dimwit air.  
" SHUT UP! CRUCIO! " cried Lucius, pointing his wand at Draco.  
Immediately the four-year old fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Every part of his body was being ripped apart, down to the last molecule. A guttural scream sound from his throat, the kind that only came from the pain that couldn't be controlled, the kind that could only be heard by those who had heard it before...  
" NO! Lucius! " screamed Narcissa, who had been watching the whole scene from across the table anxiously.  
She tackled him, pulling his wand out of his hand, while pushing him hard in the chest. Lucius held on to it tightly, stilling pointly it at Draco, but she finally succeeded, the wand now rested in her hand. She panted and coward, as if Lucius was going to do something horrible to her. Her face was red, as if this was the most exercise she had had in her while lifetime.  
When Narcissa had gotten the wand, Draco had stopped shaking. He now held himself close, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. He whimpered softly, getting up shakily. His whole body shook as if he were caught in an earthquake. Narcissa ran over to him and scooped him up; Draco buried his head into her shoulder. She whispered soft things to him, hopelessly trying to soothe him. Lucius got up and brushed his clothes off. Then he lashed out on a wine glass and threw a bottle of gin at a house elf.  
" Get out of my sight! " he bellowed.  
The house elf quickly ran off, thinking the order was directed at her. Narcissa set Draco down gingerly and Draco quickly set off. He tripped over his rob halfway to the exit. Draco scrambled up and ran to his room. He vaguely heard a familiar thump, a cry of pain, which meant that Lucius had hit Narcissa.  
" He must learn early on! Do not be afraid to use force! " yelled Lucius.  
Draco opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He leaned against the door and wiped off his tears with his robe. When he heard another thump and a yelp, he slid against the door, sobbing yet again. The four year old longed for his teddy, but he was in no shape to get up and retrieve it. The Unforgivable Curse had made him so weak and feeble he felt as if a nuclear bomb had exploded inside him and stripped him of any feeling in his body.  
" Dobby. " he called out hoarsely.  
The house elf appeared immediately.  
" Get Teddy. " said Draco.  
The house elf ran off to Draco's bed at the other side of the room at an alarming speed. The feel of the soft plush toy against Draco's chest warmed his heart, like he just had butterbeer and a cookie before bed. But he probably wouldn't be getting any cookies or butterbeer now; his father would probably ban him from having any fun or nice things until he went to Hogwarts just for sharing his opinion.  
" Why does he have to be so mean? " choked out Draco.  
" I don't know, Master Draco, " said Dobby.  
" He doesn't love me. " whispered Draco, suddenly horrified. " Because I'm different. "  
" No, No! Master Lucius does love you, Master Draco. He told Master Narcissa so! He was probably just teaching you a lesson, Master Draco. He just wants whats best for you." squeaked Dobby.  
This did seem to console Draco just a tiny bit, as his sobbing turned more into soft crying.  
" He would love me more if I agreed with him. So I will always agree with him, even if it pains me. It is for the best." said Draco.  
And it was for the best, right?  
But then why did a small part of himself whisper wrong?


End file.
